


Cake Relief

by GodotGuy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cake, Innuendo, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodotGuy/pseuds/GodotGuy
Summary: Saber agrees to a stress relief ritual after the death of Klein, and it's not what he expects it to be.





	Cake Relief

**Author's Note:**

> @ my mutuals  
> I Am So Sorry for this but I'm also not  
> Long story short made this for a mafia discord server  
> I hope you find some enjoyment in this

It was the night after Klein had died. The remaining persons were unable to figure out his killer during the trial they held. Spirits were low, tensions were high. Saber was drinking in the mess hall, frustrated at the lack of effort he thought everyone didn't have. 

"Saber?" He heard. Frederick walked into the mess hall.

"What do you want?" Saber barked. "I was wondering if you would like to join me and Arvis in the baths," Frederick replied, "I believe it would feel great for you." "Whatever, fine. As long as it's fun." Frederick nodded. "We'll be waiting for you."

Saber was in the men's locker room, having stripped of his clothing and wrapping a towel around his lower body. He walked into the bath and felt relief as he joined Frederick and Arvis.

"The bath is truly nice," Arvis said, "It feels like our stress is melting away." Frederick and Saber nodded. "It's a very nice feeling." Frederick spoke. "I have a method of relieving stress, if both of you would like to try it." Saber opened his eyes. "What is it?" "It involves me rubbing chocolate cake on your bodies." "The hell?" Saber questioned, "Who would wanna do that?" "I would like to experiment with it," Frederick happily spoke, "It sounds marvelous, and we are able to eat any leftover cake we have." Saber was quiet. "Fine, do it. But let's get out of the baths so we don't make a mess." Arvis nodded. "I'll grab the cake, then."

Arvis arrived back four minutes later, delicately carrying a platter of moist, decadent, chocolate cake. The three of them had moved to an area where crumbs wouldn't fall into the water. Arvis took some of the icing and began spreading it all across Frederick's abs, while his other hand was spreading cake across Saber's pecs. Frederick was groaning softly, and Saber had his eyes closed. "Are you both enjoying this?" Arvis said as he rubbed cake on Saber's left pectoral, his hand brushing over his nipple. Saber groaned out, feeling his frustrations and stress melt away.

"What is going on here?"

Arvis stopped and Saber and Frederick jumped at the sight of Kaze, confused at the sight before him. "We are relieving stress," Arvis replied, before resuming his efforts. "Would you like to join?" Frederick asked as Arvis moved his hands across his abs. "I...think I'll watch." "Ok, but you're missing out," Saber told Kaze. The three men groaned softly over the next half an hour, Kaze eventually joining and getting his own body slathered with chocolate cake.

The four men had finished and cleaned themselves up, each going off to different parts of the house. Saber and Frederick were in the mess hall, having a chat and drinking. "Hey, are you worried about getting killed?" Saber asked Frederick. "If I get killed, I will make sure that I put up a good fight before doing so. I believe you should do the same." Saber laughed. "I'll drink to that." Saber eventually went to his room, crashing on his bed, closing his eyes, and drifting off to sleep.

In the morning, with a slight hangover and the events of last night repeating within the mercenary's head, he found himself oddly excited, dwelling on the uncomfortable feeling yet dismissing it quickly after. "Damn...what the hell was I thinkin' even agreeing to that? Rubbing cake on my body....what a joke."


End file.
